Fairy Tail : Unity
by NovelOfDesigns
Summary: Our story follows Adler and his friends that are from the Sleeping Forest guild that is located in Fiore's capital, Crocus.
1. Chapter 1

**FAIRY TAIL** : **UNITY**

 _Chapter_ _One_

 **The Beginning**

Our story begins in the vast capital of **_Fiore, Crocus._** In the streets lied multiple stands selling fruit, food, magical items and such of nature. The buildings were mostly apartments, restaurant, bars and even guild halls. The people were human, mages, and surprisingly etherious demons. This showed that all three learned to live together in harmony. During this time we see an young boy running down the streets, his hair appearing as a dirty blonde, his eyes seemed like pure gold. His eyes appeared this way because his iris and pupil being the exact same color. He also shipped a pair of horns. One being larger than the other. The stand owners shouted out "Good Afternoon, Adler!" The multiple men and woman shouted to the young boy, revealing his name as he waved back to all of them, it seemed as if he was infamous in this part of the city, the boy continued to run, exhaling deep breaths as he finally reached his destination. The guild called **'Sleeping Forest'** was in front of him. The guild was at an dead end. The building also had its name written on the roof of the guild, the words surrounded by multiple patches of grass, along with vines and flowers on the actual words. The boy entered the guild. Surprisingly all of us didn't notice that the boy had the guild stigma on the back of his right palm, the guild sign looking like an forest of thorns while the words 'SF' in white was written in the middle. But while we just noticed this the boy got sent back, an fiery fist met his face, crashing into the ground that was inches away from his respective guild. The person who punched Adler was surprisingly an female, the flames on her fist dispersing as she sported a red jacket with a pair of very high high water white pants. Her feet were only covered up with sandals. "What did you do that for!?" Adler exclaimed. The girl began walking towards him. "It's been awhile since I've punched you!" The girl yelled back as she pushed away her pitch black hair away from her sea blue eyes. The girl then reached her hand out, attempting to pull Adler up as he had an small punch mark on his nose, Adler raised up. Walking into the guild with the girl. "Welcome back!" Everyone yelled to Adler as he had a large smile on his face. Sam clapped an unexpectedly strong hand across Adler's narrow shoulders, "When did you get so popular?" She beamed pleasantly, bloating Adler's self esteem even more. He smiled smugly, averting his gaze as his cheeks turned red with blush. "Well…" He paddled off, brushing his fingers through his hair just as an oddly strong force brushed him aside entirely. "Hey watch i-.." Adler's voice trailed to an untimely halt upon full analyze of this mystery man, who's amber gaze engulfed Adler in a vortex of judgment. The young demon began to feel his knees buckle in fear. Just that meager shove alone was enough to tell Adler he was way out his league. The guild's cheering raged on as the hooded man ventured further into the Hall's ranks. Many members clasped friendly hands upon his back, laughing in glee, and offering their respects in the form of drinks and conversation. All the while Adler stood in shock, realizing they weren't addressing him at all.. Seeking some form of comfort, he turned his gaze to Sam, who's mouth was ajar with awe. Her eyes twinkled like a child's on Christmas morning, but they weren't focused on presents.. No, like everyone else, her attention was entirely directed towards the hooded man. So much in fact, that she didn't even realize that Adler was already out of the door.

Adler marched down the streets of Crocus. Thoughts of envy and anger clouded his judgment. He knew he was being childish but it didn't stop the hurt.. No it just multiplied it, like the constant whispering of the pedestrians that ventured towards the halls in literal packs. "Did you hear!? He's back!" Or "I can't believe he's returned!". Apparently everyone knew what Adler didn't, and it was eating him away. He couldn't take it anymore, pulling himself into a nearby alley way he hunkered down next to an abused barrel, gripping and tearing at his hair. He couldn't understand, why was this getting to him? Why does this hurt so bad? He questioned, bludgeoning the cobbled ground at his feet with a balled fist. Clusters of rock and debris flew from the tiny fist sized crater, and rolled out of the alleyway in a cloud of debris. During all this Adler looked out of the alley, seeing the large crowd roaming the streets as he saw a suspicious man, this man specifically sported a black cloak that had a hood and he was wearing it, but he also sensed a strange form of magical pressure from him… It resembled the hooded man that had struck fear into Adler!

After seeing this Adler began to piece things together. "Is he controlling that dude?" Adler questioned himself multiple times, grabbing his head, confused to what to do in this situation. Meanwhile all this is happening screams are being heard from the streets, Adler rushed out as he saw a gigantic magic explosion coming from the direction of… the Sleeping Forest guild!?

Adler stared in that direction as he took off. After that action this ended Fairy Tail: Unity Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**FAIRY TAIL : UNITY**

 **Chapter Two Embrace**

Adler continued running to the direction of the guild, bumping into multiple people as he rushed to see if his allies were unharmed. Smoke coming from the direction from the guild as all he had to do was make an quick turn. As he turned he saw the two hooded men. One a mind-controlled ally, and one standing on the sidelines. This proved Adler's suspicion as he also saw all of his guild members unconscious in the rubble of the guild. All but three righteous sleeping forest mages. One was clearly the girl from before. Her name is Samantha but everyone calls her 'Sam'. Another was equipped with an large sword, his name is Xavier, he had crimson red hair with red eyes with smoldering black irises. Finally, the last had snow white hair, his name is Hulfira. His hand was surrounded in pure white as he jumped forward to the hooded man. "HAAA!" He yelled out punching forward as he sent an large blast of magical power forward to the hooded man but, their mind controlled ally, Ruari, easily deflected the blast as he formed multiple blades above him. Sending it downwards to Hulfira. Hulfira jumped backwards, however he had small cuts all over his body, the same was with Xavier and Samantha as it showed their opponent is not someone to under-estimate. Obviously the hooded man planned this out due to him having information that the guild master wasn't going to be here the day of this attack. Ruari prepared another set of weapons to rain down on his fellow guild members. "It's Over!" The hooded man shouted as Ruari sent the blades downwards to Xavier, Sam, and Hulfira. All of them unable to move due to exhaustion as suddenly… a large tornado appeared directly in-front of the sleeping forest mages! This was the work of Adler! All of his allies getting sent back as the blades direction was interferred. "Guys we have to beat that cloaked man!" Adler yelled out as the tornado dispersed. Adler landing as if he was in the tornado.

"Let's do this!" Xavier yelled out as the shape of his blade changed to an skinny, orange, blunt blade. The blade had no type of sharpness what-so-ever as the words 'Explosion' were encrypted on the blade. Xavier then dashed forward to the cloaked man. Ruari creating blades to interfere as Xavier made an explosion coming directly from his sword to clash with the blades, the force sending Xavier back as the heat still roamed. "My turn!" Sam exclaimed as she sucked in all the heat from the explosion as she caught fire to both hands, joining her hands together. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" She yelled out before sending a large ball of flames that licked at the air that surrounded it to keep Ruari busy as Hulfira and Adler charged towards the cloaked man. The cloaked man seemed worried as he had no more tricks up his sleeve. "Crash!" Hulfira yelled as he sent an mighty uppercut to the cloaked man's chin as he got sent multiple feet into the air. "Guah!" The cloaked man yelled in pain from Hulfira's actions. "Cyclone!" Adler yelled out as he displayed his 'Calamity Curse' once more, his body surrounded by immense wind as he flew above the cloaked man, Adler then came down on the man. The tornado grew as Adler slammed him to the ground. "Curse you!" The cloaked man yelled out before Adler sent him into the ground. The cloaked man utterly defeated as Ruari came back to his senses.

The cloaked man seen laying on the ground, immobile, as the Sleeping Forest guild members that were present during the fight rejoiced. Adler lay next to the cloaked man, rolling off of him after his successful slam attack. Adler attempted to get up, getting to his knees before he felt an enormous amount of pressure crash into him. The cloaked man now had his foot on the back of Adler, blood dripping from the sides of his mouth. His cloak was now off his head revealing a hazel eyed caucasian man. His brown hair was long and its strands were individually visible. The brown cloak he had been wearing was now soaked in the blood dripping from his mouth. The man's eyes were fiercly scanning over the unconscious and currently conscious members as his foot pressed down on Adler's head.

"If you want this demon breathing again, I suggest you listen to what I have to say. Otherwise, you might end up like your guildmates!" The man yelled out before pressing harder on Adler, causing Samantha to flinch. Ruari was still a little hazy as Hulfira attempted to step forward being forced back by the expression Adler gave him. "It's alright guys, just hear him out." Adler said underneath the man's foot, already having tried to get up.

"There's a war coming, a war you will lose."

"Who in the hell are we fighting?" Hulfira angrily questioned the man before Samantha stepped in front of him."He means who sent you, to relay this message?" Samantha asked this in a softer tone than Hulfira had. The man nodded, before he exhaled both his hands at his sides. "The man who sent me is the guild master of Phantom's Grip, Romero Salem." Numerous people gasped as they heard the name. Xavier whispered to Samantha, having edged closer to her. "Isn't that the guild master's best fr-" He was cut short by the sound of bones cracking.

"This isn't a game, you will hand the boy underneath me over or be faced with your own demise." He stated, having pulled Adler's arm back causing it to crack. Adler winced as he looked up at everyone. "It's fine guys just let them take me, you guys will find a wa-"

Samantha cut him off, Xavier by her side and Hulfira and Ruari standing not too far behind her. "We're not losing you again Adler, we're not losing ANYONE again." Samantha inhaled deeply, Xavier zipping as with his Silfarion blade knocking the thug off balance. He took Adler quickly as they both toppled over each other into the ground behind Sam knew what came next. She stopped inhaling as a sadistic look appeared on her face.

"Fire Dragon's Roar." She put simply, her cheeks puffing up and a funnel of flames engulfing the space in front of her, smashing against the ground and leveling everything in it's path.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail : Unity**

 **Chapter Three Darkness**

Adler laid on the ground, staring in awe at the devastating power that he saw Sam summon. The previously cloaked man began leaping backward, backing into a wall before slipping into the darkness, the flames engulfing the building. Ruari prepped swords as he saw the first sign of the man hopping out of the shadows, sending them towards him. The blades closed in on the Dark magic user as he shouted the words "Dark Explosion!" An explosion of pure black redirected the blades from dealing fatal wounds. Ruari then fell, his body not keeping up with his usual movements due to the previous actions of the 'Cloaked Man'. The man then shot Ruari with an ball of darkness, blowing Ruari back. "Ruari!" Hulfira yelled as he caught him mid-way, putting him down safely. Xavier yelled in rage as his blade changed form once again, this time the blade actually appearing as an regular blade but thinner than normal. "Ten Commandments!" Xavier shouted out once more as the words 'Silfarion' was seen on the blade as suddenly he disappeared, leaving dust in his trails as this variation of the 'Ten Commandments' supplied him immense speeds as he approached the "Cloaked Man", his allies seeing Xavier as a blur as he slashed him multiple times, however this displayed the downside of this form as it only supplied immensely low damage, the man took this as an advantage as he turned around to Xavier, a ball of pink and black forming on his right palm as he thrusted his arm forward, a barrage of purple ghost-like creatures being sent to Xavier as he dodged quickly, but they just followed as they eventually hit Xavier. Hulfira burrowed through the ghosts in a white aura as he caught Xavier, hitting the ground running as he swung him around sending him back at the man. Xavier switched blades in mid-air as it shone brightly, Hulfira already appearing on the other side of the dark mage. The man snapped his fingers, the whole place descending into darkness as he disappeared, Hulfira and Xavier crashing into each other in a mass explosion. Meanwhile, Adler slowly struggled to get up, the darkness dispersing and the man reappearing. Wondering how all of them had improved in a short amount of time. While Adler thought to himself he saw Samantha in the air with an huge ball of flames as she slowly closed on to the Phantom's Grip member from above. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Sam then spread her arms wide as two cyclone's of flames closed onto the Dark magic user from his left AND right. Him being hit directly by both stream of flames as he got sent into the air. The man then smirked wildly as he created a large sphere of darkness above him.

"If you won't let me bring him back alive I'll kill both of you no problem!" He yelled out as he sent it downwards, Sam landing near Adler as they both were stunned by the immense magical pressure the ball had!

"Damn it!" Adler yelled as he couldn't move, the gigantic pitch black sphere descending on both of them. Suddenly, vines and roots rose up around Sam and Adler, defending both of them from the proceeding explosion. "Glad I made it in time, as soon as I heard the guild got wrecked I came as quick as I can." Everyone heard a familiar voice as the plants protecting Adler and Samantha died out. A 6'3 man approaching the Sleeping Forest members as all of them were in shock. The shock slowly turning into happiness as the guild master of Sleeping Forest stood in their presence.

This man then stopped moving as he had on a jacket followed with gray pants and a Sleeping Forest shirt that showed their guild trademark sign on the front of the shirt. "Honestly, I'm surprised you guys didn't make quick work of this bum." The guild master said as he raised an eyebrow, looking around to see his fallen pupil. "No matter, you've hurt my family so I have no choice but to make your defeat quick and VERY painful."


	4. Chapter 4

**FAIRY TAIL : UNITY**

 **Chapter Four Undergrowth**

Foresta's magical power increased dramatically as the Dark mage stepped back in fear. He started to run away from the Guild Master, tripping forward into what felt like a wall. A fist stormed into his face as his nose broke on impact, the mage now being unconscious as Foresta stood in front of him. He cracked his knuckles looking at everyone staring in awe at the quick work he made of the mage that had almost defeated them. "Oops, went too far.." Foresta said as vines rose to hold the man up, wrapping around his arms and legs. "Rise." Foresta said as an odd flower rose from the ground, spraying an weird gas in the dark mage's face as he suddenly woke up. The odd flower then began to die out. "I'm going to ask you questions." Foresta said calmly as everyone stared in awe.

"I d-don't know anything!" The dark mage exclaimed in fear knowing well that Foresta is known around Fiore as the fourth wizard saint. "The person who s-sent me was Gol-" The mage being pierced by an large slab of rock straight through his chest, filling his lungs with blood as he eventually died, giving no information on who caused this mess. "Well. Of course I didn't expect that." Foresta said as Adler covered his mouth to prevent from regurgitating from the devastating sight of an human beings death and the smell of blood roamed around their area. Foresta then clapped as vines wrapped around the unnamed dark mage as the roots began to sink back into the ground, giving him a proper burial.

"Now then.." Foresta murmured as he pulled an lacrima out of his jacket, he'd then crush it with his bare hand, a large yellow screen projected an construction workers face. "It's done boss." The construction worker said. "Nice work!" Foresta exclaimed as the screen the closed out. "I know you're all tired but we have to move to the new guild hall." Foresta said to the conscious sleeping forest guild members as vines began to wrap around them and the other remaining sleeping forest members as a large tree grew from below, everyone wrapped to it as it grew in immense speeds, the base of the tree extending as they got sent to the outskirts of Crocus. Finally reaching their destination, they had all arrived at their new guild. It wasn't anything too fancy but as usual home is where the heart is. It was built with a mixture of materials ranging from wood to stone. The guild also consisted of two stories containing the regular pub below for the lower ranked mages and the upper S-class level for those of a high caliber. "Looks.. Bland.." Samantha murmured. "Now it just needs the **MAGIC TOUCH!** " Foresta yelled out as a green light surrounded his hands as he pointed them towards the new guild hall, surrounding the wood with multiple plants and flowers. "Looks like the old one doesn't it?" Foresta says as he makes a large grin. "Doesn't smell like the old one…" Samantha sighed as she sniffed the guild door, sliding the side of her face on it before she fell on the ground, exhausted. Foresta let out his usual cheery laugh as he patted Samantha on the head casually stroking her hair as if she was his own child. He knew it would be difficult for most of the guild to become accustomed to the new facility but it was just something they'd have to do. After everyone had entered the guild, Foresta had began walking to his new room only to be halted by a sudden conversation with Adler. Hulfira was on his knees at this point looking between the new guild and the rest of his guild mates flocking around Foresta. Some of them even had just become conscious again. His teeth grinded against each other as he yelled out, his fists clenched, "So all of you are just gonna act like the dark mage we had been fighting all that time didn't just tell us that there's a guild war about to happen?" Foresta heard this through the crowd that had gathered around him, splitting it as he walked towards Hulfira, "Tell me more Hulfira."


End file.
